His Gift
by Harpiebird
Summary: [Hercules Movie] AU. What if Cerberus was a gift to Meg from Hades? [MegHades kinda]


**His Gift**

**Summary:** What if Cerberus was a gift to Meg from Hades?

**A/N: **Probably completely AU, but oh well. I don't know what happened, I was just thinking before I went to sleep and then out of no where I get this sudden erge to write a Meg/Hades fanfic… This isn't the one I wanted to write, but that one will be written (hopefully anyway). Since then, anyway, I find myself fascinated with Meg/Hades.

So if anyone wrote any (besides DrakkenFan's Freedom – check that one out btw, it's AWESOME! I totally love it!)

**Disclaimner:** I own nothing!

--

Fifth year.

Today was her fifth year in working for Hades, God of the Underworld and of the dead. It was also her birthday… her eighteenth birthday. But Meg didn't want to think of that. She hated her birthday. Since it was on her birthday that the boy she fell for – that she courted – was going to die, and to save him she gave Hades her soul to save him. It was also the day that she found out that the boy she fell in love with had been cheating on her and broke her heart as soon as he was well enough to walk.

In all honesty she didn't mind working for Hades… it wasn't like he ignored the fact that she was human, the fact that she couldn't do everything. He didn't seem to be _concerned_, per say, about her but he made sure was fed and had a place to stay. This was good in a way because she would have had no where else to go, since her parents were gone and she had no family. Hades was really the only one who she could depend on.

While on missions she used her most hated part about herself – her sex appeal, to get what she wanted or really what Hades wanted. But when it didn't work and the monsters didn't fall for it, she usually got seriously hurt but for whatever reason Hades healed her or would take her out of the situation before Meg could get into even more serious danger. It was then Hades asked his stupid imps, Panic and Pain, to disguise themselves as female beings of whatever creature Hades had an interest in retaining in his upcoming upraise against Zeus.

Meg understood why he wanted to rebel against Zeus and the other Olympian gods. He wanted to be free. He wanted to do more with his immortal life; he _just_ wanted to be free. Meg herself wanted to be free. Not particularly from Hades, more from what her childish self did years before. She hated herself because she fell for a boy's trick. She promised herself that she would never, ever fall for another man again. They were nothing but two-timing disgusting creatures that she would forever hate.

"You there human?" Pain asked waving a hand in front of her face, breaking Meg's concentration.

Meg glared at the small imp, she hated Panic and Pain. They did nothing but annoy her. "And just what do _you_ want, rodents?"

"Hades wants you to come to the gates." Panic explained, biting his nails off in panic.

Meg rolled her eyes and left their presence without a word. She oddly wondered what Hades wanted her to do now. She needed a distraction, so Meg was a little relieved that he had called for her.

When she arrived at the gates of the Underworld, she wasn't surprised by the fact that Hades arrived a second later, but she was surprised by the creature that was beside him. It was small – a puppy of some kind, and had three heads. She wanted to awe it because it was adorable, even if it was a monster. He was completely black except for its paws, which were white as snow.

The creature she had turned her attention to quickly jumped into her arms and all three heads of the creature began to lick her face in happiness, causing Meg to laugh and try to calm the pup – pups? – down.

When they finally calmed down, with Meg petting their belly, she glanced over at Hades who was watching them with his arms folded over his chest. His face revealed nothing, but Meg knew something was different. He usually wasn't quite this distant looking around her.

"What is his name?" Meg asked, glancing back down to the three headed dog.

"I believe Echidna called him Cerberus." Hades replied.

Meg looked up, "You mean mother-of-all-monsters Echidna?"

"Yes, Echidna is Cerberus' mother," stated Hades, watching her. "You seem surprised, nutmeg, why?"

"Because, I never knew she was able to create such a cute creature before! Cerberus is adorable, aren't cha?" Meg stated, causing Cerberus to begin to excitiably lick her face again.

"Glad you like him – them – _whatever_, Cerberus will be yours to take care of."

"Huh?" Meg was confused, how could she raise Cerberus?

"He'll be the guard for the gates when he's older, and since Echidna gave me Cerberus now, I'm giving you the duty to care for him." Hades stated, Meg could just barely read why he really gave her Cerberus. But spending five years with him, Meg could understand most of what he did.

"Thank you," Meg said, Hades nodded his head and disappeared from sight. Meg turned her attentions to the young puppy that had three heads. "So, your name's Cerberus. Isn't that cute?"

She appeciated the birthday gift. Maybe birthdays wasn'tas bad as she thought they were. Meg silently thanked Hades for his gift, as she held onto Cerberus.

**THE END.**

Please review if you like it!


End file.
